uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Stevenage railway station
3.267 |usage0304 = Currently Unavailable |usage0405 = 3.495 |usage0506 = 3.539 |usage0607 = 3.968 |usage0708 = 4.206 |usage0809 = 4.258 |usage0910 = 4.093 |platforms = 4 |gridref = TL234241 |start = 23 July 1973 |years1 = 8 August 1850 |events1 = Original station opened by GNR |years2 = 22 July 1973 |events2 = Station closed |years3 = 23 July 1973 |events3 = Relocated ½ mile south to present location and opened by BR |years4 = 29 September 1973 |events4 = Officially opened by Shirley Williams MP }} Stevenage railway station serves the town of Stevenage in Hertfordshire, England. The station is north of London Kings Cross on the East Coast Main Line. Stevenage is managed and served by First Capital Connect. It is also served by East Coast and First Hull Trains. The present station dates from 1973, replacing the previous station, which was a mile to the north, and further away from the centre of the new town. History The original Stevenage railway station was built in 1850 by the Great Northern Railway, despite the apparent hostility towards the railway being built there at that time due to the inevitable decline it would cause to local coach businesses,http://www.wordoxers.com/hos/main7.htm which all ended shortly after the station was opened. In 1946, Stevenage was the first community selected to become a 'New Town' as part of the governments New Towns Act, which resulted in a new town centre. In 1973, the railway station was relocated a mile south, within a short walking distance of the new town centre.http://www.localhistories.org/stevenage.html Facilities The station has two separate ticket offices - East Coast and First Capital Connect - though in practice each will sell each other's tickets. There are also seven ticket machines. There are toilets at street level (but not on the platforms) and restricted lift access from the station to both the station's platforms. The station also has automatic ticket barriers, which were installed by First Capital Connect shortly after taking over the route, as a revenue protection exercise and to improve security at the station. There is a newsagent, a snack bar, coffee bar, and a dry-cleaner's at street level and two coffee bars at platform level, with one per platform. Both platform have indoor waiting rooms that were recently refurbished as part of a wider scheme by First Capital Connect to refurbish and add waiting rooms across the Great Northern Route, and there is also outdoor seating along the length of the platforms. The station is a short walk on a walkway from Stevenage Bus Station, and is opposite a leisure complex that includes the Gordon Craig Theatre. Services First Capital Connect services Most of the trains serving Stevenage station are operated by First Capital Connect, lying on its Great Northern Route from London King's Cross to Peterborough and Cambridge. It is also served by trains between London and Letchworth via Hertford North; these trains use Moorgate station in London on weekdays (except late evenings) and King's Cross at other times.http://www.firstcapitalconnect.co.uk/Main.php?sEvent=Timetables&crs_code=SVG Timetables for First Capital Connect services that serve the station can be found here. East Coast services Stevenage is also served by some of East Coast's trains on the East Coast Main Line. Typically, these are trains between London King's Cross and Leeds or Newcastle, but there are also services to Edinburgh and Glasgow.http://www.eastcoast.co.uk/travel-information/Download-full-time-tables-to-your-desktop/ The East Coast timetables that include Stevenage services can be found here. First Hull Trains services First Hull Trains offer a limited service of 2 trains per weekday northbound and 3 trains per weekday southbound, except on bank holidays, when there are only two southbound and one northbound. There are four southbound services on Saturdays and Sundays, although they are "set-down" only, and there are four northbound services on a Saturday, and five on a Sunday, which are all "Pick-Up" only. These services run between King's Cross and Hull.http://hulltrains.co.uk/timetable.php Timetables for First Hull Trains services can be found here. Bus Services Bus services are available at or near the station to various parts of the town and to nearby Hertford, Ware, Luton, Letchworth, Hitchin, Baldock, Welwyn Garden City, Hatfield, St Albans, Hemel Hempstead and London. Buses SB1, SB2, SB3, SB7, SB8, SB9, SB15, SB16, SB40, SB50, 10, 22, 55, 80, 100, 101, 102, 301, 384, 391, 625, 635, and Green Line coach 797 all stop at the station, and the 777 National Express coach to Birmingham or Stansted will stop if previously requested. The station is only a short walk from the town's main bus station, which is served by a number of other bus services. Ticket Office Opening Times & Station Staffing Hours Below are the current opening and staffing times for Stevenage, .http://www.firstcapitalconnect.co.uk/Main.php?sEvent=StationInfo&crs_code=SVG Routes }} }} }} References External links Category:Stevenage Category:Railway stations in Hertfordshire Category:Former Great Northern Railway stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1850 Category:Railway stations closed in 1973 Category:Railway stations opened by British Rail Category:Railway stations opened in 1973 Category:Railway stations served by Hull Trains Category:Railway stations served by First Capital Connect Category:Railway stations served by East Coast Category:DfT Category C1 stations cy:Gorsaf reilffordd Stevenage nl:Station Stevenage